The nonexistent song
by sologirl00
Summary: After prom, Caroline pays Klaus a visit. Inspired by the spoilers pic from 4x19


_**The nonexistent song**_

Klaus didn't even notice her presence, so she had to clear her throat to get his attention. When the original turned and looked at her, Caroline could swear that nobody had looked that way at her before.

"Caroline ... You, you look ..." Klaus opened his mouth but nothing came out, "You leave me speechless, love"

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, trying to recover; she shook her head and moved closer to him.

"I came to thank you"

"So, I take you saw your little boyfriend"

"Ex - boyfriend" she quickly corrected him without knowing why. Perhaps the smile that spread across Klaus face then, was the motive. "Anyway, thanks. I had the prom I always dreamed of"

Klaus stopped smiling and looked at his shoes. Caroline knew that at the time he was regretting leaving Tyler return, if only for that night. She opened her mouth to say something, when her eyes fell on the boxes around the messy room, empty shelves, and things packed.

"Are you renovating the place?"

"No." He replied looking back at her. "I'm moving, sweetheart. I'll leave Mystic Falls behind"

The vampire baby looked surprised. That information was so sudden; her mind didn't let her form a single thought about it. But her heart, her heart was starting to beat faster than usual.

"I expected a little victory dance with my leaving," he commented sarcastically, and Caroline could see his walls forming again. The vulnerable Klaus that came only a few times in sight was gone. "With all that thing about you hating me."

"You know I don't hate you"

They both stared at each other for a moment. Those looks that only they used to share.

"Klaus ..." she said getting closer, not really knowing what to say, invading his personal space, filling her nostrils with that scent so particularly _Klaus_.

"No, love. I don't want sad farewells, or you wanting to get close to me just because I'm leaving"

"Why?"

"Because I know that if something happens between us today, it will taste as Goodbye. And we do not say goodbye to each other, Caroline"

The girl looked at him in surprise, eyes full of tears. She didn't want to cry. Not for Klaus, not for herself, and not for being back in that situation. Someone who says loves her, leaving her.

"We have a whole life ahead. We'll see each other again. "

"Why are you so sure?"

Klaus only lifted his shoulders, and closing the distance between them, took one arm around her waist, the other through her shoulder and stopped in her hand. He pulled her closer to himself, and began to move, to dance, to a silent song, which only seemed to make the moment more tragic.

"I could have given you a graduation party that you would never forget"

Caroline swallowed hard, but didn't protest, she let herself get carried away by the silent waltz.

"Why didn't you ask me? Why not invite me and commanded Tyler to do it? "

"Because that's what you wanted, right?"

She said nothing, didn't answer, but she didn't separated from his eyes. She just moved closer to him. Only a small gap separating their faces, and Caroline could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"No." He answer, forcing her to turn on whether, and pulling her closer to his body as if it were possible, "I thought I'll pass by your home with a bottle of champagne"

Caroline laughed with Klaus. "That's our thing," they both said at the same.

"That, and the fact that I will wait Caroline." Klaus looked at her in the eyes, getting lost in them, stopping breathing for a moment. "Always"

And without another word, and as slowly as possible, he approached her, and gave her a passionate kiss on the cheek. Caroline could swear she had stopped breathing.

They finished dancing the nonexistent song. Klaus kissed her on the knuckles, and walked away from her, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and oppression couldn't release her chest. There was a big question that gnawed at the soul, _why didn't he ask her to go with him?_ , And worse, _why did she want him to ask her?_

**FIN**

First Klaroline fic. Hope you liked it!


End file.
